$3$ ponies $+$ $7$ sharks $=$
Explanation: $3+7 = {10}$ $\text{Shark and}$ $\text{Pony Farm}$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $10$ There are ${10}$ animals in all.